sly cooper wasteland
by leonrock84
Summary: 3 years after world war 3. sly and carmelita must survive the now paris wasteland with custom made cars and guns and face the dangerous group know as the predators
1. Chapter 1

(sly's pov) it all started in paris. world war 3 had begin. a war between russian and french even in the us. the war is every where in europe and every soldiers dies from the russians and russia it's about to win, but before the war begin the russians announce it, so the us come up with an idea and that is placing everybody in the underground bunker and put them in cryo sleep, me and carmelita were part of that people because we love each other, my friends were also part of the plan. so we take the cryo plan and we slept with everyone who is part of the plan and we wait till the war is over. the plan was that the us government was gonna rebuild europe for free instead of spending money, so they can help the people. so we pray for the war to end

but now 3 years later

me and carmelita wake up from the cryo sleep, the pods open and we come out and we see dead bodies and we were shocked

sly: "what the?"

carmelita: "everyone is dead"

sly: "but how?"

i look straight and see my friends in the pods, turn into skeletons

sly: "oh god no! not them!"

but then a computer start lighting and talk to us

computer: "welcome sly and carmelita from your cryo sleep. is it now 3 years"

sly: "what? 3 years!"

carmelita: "this can't be"

sly: "i agreed"

computer: "playing a recording video from dr johnson"

and now the computer start playing a video from a scientist we knew name doctor johnson

dr johnson: "hello sly and carmelita, i'm recording this video to answer the question you may asked. right now by the time i'm recording, there's rebels attacking in the bunker, killing everyone including the cryo people. i feared they'll kill you, so i decided to save you by hiding you're pods behind the wall with my password, then i set the time but for some stupid reason it only set in years, i can't change the date. so i set it to 3 years, why 3 years? i don't know but it's ether that or have the both of you killed. now listen the outside world is dangerous and i hope there's a hero who can wipe out the rebels and i thought "i think they should do it" so please, be safe from them"

then i look down and see his body

sly: "jesus"

carmelita: "what are these rebels?"

sly: "no idea, and the video didn't show them"

look to the door sand said to me

carmelita: "can we go outside?"

sly: "he said it's dangerous but sure"

so we walk straight and walk up stairs to the exit door and when we get there it has a hand scanner. luckily it can scan our hands so that's a plus. so i scan my hand and the door open, the sun hit us and we cover our face when we walk outside we put our hands down and we see france

sly: "holy crap"

the city of paris is destroyed, felt like a nuclear bomb hit it. everything in this city is full of destroyed buildings and dust, now it's a post apocalyptic city of paris

carmelita: "oh my god"

sly: "well this is new"

so we walk away from the bunker and we walk straight to the main city but then out of nowhere a random guy jump on me and try to kill with a knife but he get shot, i look and see a random guy in the buggy

random guy: "hey, over here!"

i got up and the both of us went to the random guy

sly: "thanks for saving me"

random guy: "the wasteland is a dangerous place, come with me"

and we get in the buggy, i sit in the front and carmelita to the back and he drive us somewhere so we can be safe from the rebels

sly: "so, what's your name?"

james: "james, and i know who you are"

sly: "guess"

james: "you're one of the people who survived the war by being in cryo sleep"

sly: "well not only me but camrelita as well"

james: "we heard that the predators breaks in and kill the cryo people, so that meant they didn't survived. but i'm surprise that you guys survive that attack"

sly: "is that what the rebels are?"

james: "yes but no time to answer all the question. right now i'm keeping you guys safe"

so he keep driving to a safe place so about minutes later we made it there and it's a old auto store

james: "home sweet home"

sly: "an auto store"

james: "i own this years ago and since the war, i call it home with my friends"

sly: "nice"

james: "of the buggy"

and we did, we get off the buggy and went inside of the store and from the inside it's looks great

james: "we're safe for now"

sly: "you sure?"

james: "yes"

carmelita: "thanks for your help"

james: "anytime. anyway, what's your question? i'll answer them"

sly: "what happen when the war end?"

james: "well during time when you guys in a fridge, the russians were about to win. and that's bad for the us, they feared that if they come to the us they die as well. so they lunch the nuke cause they don't have a choice, and the rest was history"

sly: "jesus..but i thought the plan was, if they win they'll rebuild paris and the rest"

james: "well not in this case, when the nuke hit they didn't get here because it's full of nuclear radiation. but now of days it's fine"

sly: "how did you guys survive?"

james: "while you were in a bunker with the cryo pods. everyone who didn't get there, build a bomb shelter. we were one of them. so there's like half of people who made it out of the war alive"

carmelita: "what are the predators?"

james: "in this wasteland there's two people, one who want to survive a post nuclear war and the one who kill people for their supplies or just for fun. those are the predator, they give us nothing but trouble. like their names, they hunt and kill prey and the worst part is they kill people and they say they rule the wasteland"

sly: "wow"

james: "wow is right sly"

i look down and think and think and think until i say a word

sly: "i think we can wipe them out"

james: "yea right, like you're the hero of the wasteland"

sly: "you wanna know how we survive?"

james: "shoot"

sly: "the bunker was full of predators, so dr johnson hide us behind a wall. we see a recording video from, he said that he hope that we're the only heroes who kill the predators"

carmelita: "we've been in cryo sleep for 3 years"

james: "at least you're lucky that you didn't die"

sly: "damn right, so trust us"

james: "alright fine. there is some favors i need you to do"

sly: "what is it?"

james: "2 days ago our supplies got stolen by the predators, and we need them like right now"

sly: "won't they ran out of it?"

james: "not really, it was a big bag full of them"

carmelita: "what's wrong with you taking it back?"

james: "we always risk our lives fighting the predators, but one of our friends got killed. so we can't take the risk anymore"

sly: "don't worry, we won't die"

james: "so glad i hear that"

carmelita: "where are they?"

james: "well i heard that they place them in the high school up north"

sly: "we'll get there"

james: "alright i put my trust on you. first you need some new clothes instead of that jumpsuits you're both wearing"

sly: "do you have them?"

james: "sure do"

so james walk to the closest and bring us some new clothes

james: "here you go"

he give me a blue jacket and a jean and carmelita got a yellow sleeveless jacket with jean as well

james: "and you need these"

and what he give us is pads and a vest and a gun holster

james: "go change"

so we go to separate rooms and we put on our new clothes. what i did is i put on the vest then strap the gun holster around my chest then i put on my jacket and i place each shoulder pads on each shoulder then i put on the arm pads over the sleeves from my jacket and finally i put on the jean and finish it of with the gloves that i can see my fingers and now i'm ready to go so i came out of the room and caremlita does as well

james: "now that is perfect, you're ready to go"

sly: "how i look?"

carmelita: "cool"

james: "and one more thing, you need a car. go see my brother terry at the garage outside"

and we did, we go outside and get to terry

terry: "what up"

sly: "hey"

terry: "i know you want, a new car"

sly: "yeah"

terry: "well i got a surprise for you"

then he open the garage and showed me a custom made cooper van

sly: "what?"

terry: "i ad a update to this van"

sly: "how did you get it?"

terry: "james and i was walking around, when we found your safe house and we found the van. despite a nuclear bomb hit, the van is in good shape"

sly: "wow"

terry: "wow indeed sly"

sly: "thanks"

terry: "drive save"

so i get on the driver seat and carmelita enter to the front seat and we're headed to the high school

to be continued for chapter 2 tell me what you think


	2. Chapter 2

**SLY COOPER WASTELAND**  
 **CHAPTER 2**

(sly's pov) so after james give us some clothes and yes we got guns. i got a m1887 shotgun and carmelita got a s&w m29 44 magnum (hey it's me. so i ad that in is because i forgot to put that scene in the first one) so i was driving in the cooper van. we see the rest of the city. back then it was a beautiful city but now it's a deserted wasteland, because of the war with russia. so anyway i keep driving to the north we finally find that high school that james tell us. there was a sign said "predators land"

sly: "here we go"

so i grab my gun and we came out of the van and right to go in there. i open the door very slowly and point out my gun and walk inside with carmelita

sly: "make sure your gun is loaded"

carmelita: "sure"

we both check our guns and yep we got ammo. so we walk slowly, who knows what things we're gonna see. as we keep walking we heard a sound that sound like a foot step

sly: "that ain't sound good"

so i point out my gun and ready to shoot

carmelita: "so how long we're gonna find those supplies?"

sly: "let's hope we're alive after this"

but then out of nowhere a gun with a mohawk jump at me

sly: "WHOA!"

predator member: "hello raccoon"

but then he got shot by carmelita

sly: "well i glad you save my life"

carmelita: "you're welcome"

as i get up i look down and i recognize that member

sly: "i know that guy"

carmelita: "who?"

sly: "that's one of dimitri's men"

carmelita: "i guess he got a new job"

sly: "now he's dead"

predator member: "they're over there!"

sly: "crap"

i pull out my shotgun and ready to fight. one gun carrying a spike bat and running but i shot him

sly: "wow, first time i kill someone with a gun"

carmelita: "in this case, it is important"

sly: "good point"

so we continue on walk in the high school to find those supplies, of course more of them come running to us but of course we shot them

sly: "idiots"

well maybe not. more of them comes and now carry guns

sly: "maybe not"

me and camrelita go to different rooms as cover and then the predators start shooting

predator member: "come out you little shit!"

sly: "sure"

i pop out and shoot killing one of them then carmelita does the same thing. we keep going forward

carmelita: "hey, what room are we going?"

sly: "let's try the gym"

and that what we do. as we keep running to find them of course more predators and we shoot and we keep running until i see a door

sly: "there it is"

we stop and make sure we still have ammo and yep we sure do. i open the door very slowly but a bullet hit

sly: "damn!"

predator member: "come and die"

sly: "how about no"

camrelita: "let's go"

i kicked the door open and we roll to the seats. carmelita shoot her magnum at one then i shoot my shotgun

predator member: "fall back get cover!"

carmelita sees grenade at the side and shoot at make it explode

sly: "whoa!"

carmelita: "boom"

sly: "nice"

and now the school is empty and i was right the supplies is in the gym. a big bag of it

sly: "alright, we got it"

we leave the high school and we got in the van and i start the van and drive out of here but we're not alone. carmelita look t the mirror and see 4 buggies chasing us

carmelita: "well that's great"

sly: "hold the wheel"

so carmelita hold the wheel while i reload the shotgun and i'm done with and grab on the wheel then carmelita reload her magnum and done with that

sly: "here we go"

one of the buggy drive close to the right side. carmelita shoot the driver making the buggy crash but we still got three buggies left. one of the buggy turn to the left side but then i turn the van slam it and then the buggy hits a light post

sly: "beep beep"

now two more left. one of the buggy turn to the left and a guy from the passenger seat climb up on the roof and jump on the van's roof

sly: "oh no you don't"

then i grab my gun and shoot the crap out of that guy. making blood everywhere

sly: "boom"

now one more left. one buggy i guess smart enough to go behind the van and start shooting at us

sly: "shit!"

until i got an idea. i step on the pedal making the van fast and so does the buggy but then i keep going and going

carmelita: "what are you doing?"

sly: "trust me. i got this"

i keep speeding the van up and the buggy is still after us but then i turn to the left and the buggy hits the a school bus. killing them right there

sly: "boo yeah!"

carmelita: "alright sly"

so yeah that's all the buggies we killed but that does not meant we kill all the predators. since this place is big i had a feeling there will be more of them and after the high school and the buggies i think now they're after us. so now i drive us to the auto store where james is and we got out of the van then we went inside to see james

james: "good work. i'm glad you bring those supplies. i think made a great decision of saving you guys"

sly: "you're welcome james"

james: "i have another job for you. if you want?"

sly: "sure"

james: "great. my brother terry really need that one part. if you get it he'll install it in the van"

sly: "what is it?"

james: "a booster. just imagine how much power that thing will kicked in"

sly: "we'll find it for sure"

james: "great. terry knows the location go ask him"

so we go outside and talk to terry

sly: "hey"

terry: "what's up?"

sly: "we're about to get the booster you want it"

terry: "yes! believe me that baby well make anything fast include that van. now from what i heard that those predators got them and put it in a scrap yard around the corner"

sly: "thanks for the location"

terry sure do and remember no booster equals no fastest van in the wasteland"

so me and carmelita get in the van and drive to the scrap yard

to be continued for chapter 3


End file.
